


Knew there'd be a fistfight

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my continued imagining of Sam and Gene's wedding ceremony...  I was terribly tempted to do a more detailed version, but the desire for instant gratification took over.  Detailed version may follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew there'd be a fistfight

_**Fanart: "Knew there'd be a fistfight...", basaltgrrl, green cortina, sam/gene**_  
Title: Knew there'd be a fistfight  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: green cortina  
Summary: From my continued imagining of Sam and Gene's wedding ceremony...  I was terribly tempted to do a more detailed version, but the desire for instant gratification took over.  Detailed version may follow.

  
  



End file.
